


New Earth

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: The players of sburb/sgrub get reincarnated as harry potter characters.I plan on doing all the books but idk. I also need help with which character gets reincarnated as who.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
>  
> 
> This fanfiction will NOT contain swearing. It sis my personal preference and you don't have to read it.

Karkat Vantas was not pleased, to say the least. He had just watched all of his friends die and was expecting to joking them in a peaceful afterlife, well as peaceful as you get with them. Yet, he was here instead. As a human wiggler. He was trying to get it through his human Russia's head that his name was not in fact Draco Malfoy, but nothing was working. With a sigh he resigned himself to the fate of being called that until he was old enough to talk. Stupid humans.

John wasn’t worried. If he was here than his friends were to, so he had no need to worry. Though he did have more pressing matters to worry about. He hadn’t pulled a prank in ages. It was getting to him. Like an itch you can’t scratch. He would have to wait until he could walk to pull one. Don’t get him wrong he was excited to see his friends. Though when he met Dave he knew he would be teased relentlessly about his new name. I mean what kind of name is Neville Longbottom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and more (when I get to it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I probably will add Kanaya in on this chapter to. Sorry about the short lengths I'm not much of a writer. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Point out errors and I will try to fix them. One more thing. PLEASE help me decide who the rest of the characters will be and who WILL be in. Much appreciated.

Rose was rather happy about her situation. The world she was plopped in was fascinating. There were little creatures everywhere. Wrackspurts and nargles were some of the ones she would often see. She pointed them out to people, but they just didn't seem to see them. Soon she figured out she was the only one that could see them. Her "father" seemed to know about their existence and obviously had caught a glimpse at least once. These creatures also happened to be magical. She was ecstatic to learn that magic existed in this universe and especially that she had it. Her "father" explained that she wouldn't be able to learn anything until she was 11, but she was content to sit back and wait with the knowledge that she would take the wizarding world by storm.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me if you like. I need help with which character is going to be who. I already have John, Dave, Rose, and Kanaya as Neville, Harry, Luna, and Hermione. So help me with the rest and if you want the dead players. Tell me which relationships you want to. I already have some decided, but I'm trying to decide between johndave, johnkat, and davekat. If you want them all together then sure. The rest of the ships are up in the air for you to decide.


End file.
